


Dragon

by OpenLion



Series: Safe in your arms [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Blake stays with Yang on Patch during the winter.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong(Past), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cardin Winchester/Yang Xiao Long(Past)
Series: Safe in your arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749217
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Dragon

“Yang, I’ve unpacked, before I sit down would you like me to get you anything,”

“There’s a bottle of red wine on the side, get yourself a glass too if you’d like,” Blake poured two glasses and made her way into the living room,

“You look so sexy like that babe,” Yang complimented as Blake entered the room, she was wearing a black kimono with white trim. It was low cut and revealed plenty of skin and the base was hiked up to reveal her black panties at even the slightest height variation. 

“Perv!” She laughed, giving her hips a wiggle as she passed Yang a glass and sat on the couch next to her, 

“What are you watching?”

“Some shitty terrorist series that’s devolved into a romcom,”

“How does that even happen? Was it ever any good?” 

“It was at the start, this is the eighth and final season, I can’t believe you’ve never seen it, it’s the biggest show on remnant,”

“So what’s happened?”

“Well the lead realised killing innocent people to get back at this government was wrong so she ran away and met two other women, one was an upbeat and carefree woman who cheered her up, helped to bring her back into the real world and got her life back on track and the other one who was a loyal citizen of her country and she got the lead to see it from her perspective.”

“That sounds interesting,”

“It was until the fifth season,” 

“Why?”

“Well at the end of the fourth her ex boyfriend, who was the leader of the terrorists, turned up and beat her upbeat friend into unconsciousness after they both tried to fight him, when series five her upbeat friend suffered from ptsd while the lead ran away, she met a new guy who convinced her to trust herself,”

“So she got a boyfriend?”

“Kind of, they flirted a lot but there was no payoff,”

“Boring!”

“Anyway it got really bad when the writers apparently forgot that one of their characters had ptsd, they also killed off the loyal citizen in an extremely gruesome way,”

“So what’s going on now then?”

“Shut up and watch!”

“That was shit Yang,”

“I know, I just wanted to see how it ended, I have to admit I never expected them to kill him, especially before he met the girl that he should actually have a grudge with,”

“Who’s that?”

“The leader of an oppressive government’s daughter, who actually got quite a nice redemption arc,”

“That sounds eerily similar to real life,”

“I know, the controversies around it are already bad,”

“What do you mean by that?”

“The actress that plays the lead said the character she plays was abused but that was never shown or referenced, her character also abused the new guy for a bit,”

“Oh,”

“The writers decided to run with the idea anyway, that was the beginning of the end… and then the next time her ex turned up she slapped him and knocked him out in one hit!”

“What?”

“Exactly…”

“And why did they just make out like that at the end?”

“I honestly don’t know, they set up her getting with the new guy and then that happened, honestly the only way that could’ve ended worse was if he turned out to be her uncle or something…” 

“That sounds incredibly dumb…”

“Yang, I’m tired in my glass is empty, I’m going to head for bed,”

“Ok, I’m done too,” she smiled at the black haired faunus in front of her, “which room did you take?”

“The one with the yellow wallpaper and the en suite,” 

“But that’s my room!”

“And? It’s not like we’re strangers, I like knowing there’s someone near,”

“It’s still my room...”

“Plus you called me sexy…”

“Way to make it weird Blake,”

“Why’s it weird?” Yang blushed, 

“Well it’s…”

“It’s what…”

“You are sexy…” it was Blake‘s turn to blush, she sat back down on the sofa next to Yang, closer this time,

“If I didn’t know you better I’d assume you were trying to get into my pants…” Yang blushed hard again but didn’t say anything.

“Oh,” Blake held her hands up in surprise, “You are?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I’d never try to get between you and Sun…”

“Yang it’s not like that, we’re not together, just really close friends, even if he has seen me naked,” she laughed, “and we had sex…”

“What? How can you not be with someone and still sleep with them?” Yang sounded angry and confused,

“Because we're both faunus, you know how we have better senses of sight, smell and sound than you?”

“Yes,”

“We also have an overactive libido,”

“What’s a-“

“Sex drive, as a result we’re really open about sex with each other but keep it closed off from humans,”

“Why?”

“You persecuted us for it, a long time ago, vile rumours about groups of faunus kidnapping humans to breed more faunus,”

“Oh, I see… but in that case why tell me?”

“Because you’re sexy…” she looked her dead in the eye and winked, “and I want you in my pants…”

Yang’s mouth dropped open in shock, she felt arousal roll down her thighs as she pressed her legs together, she watched as Blake slowly moved her hand to the bow on her kimono, she tugged on the string and leant back, allowing the cloth to come loose and exposing her chest to the blonde who drooled from the mouth. Blake quickly slipped out of the silk cloth hanging from her shoulders and sat on Yang’s lap, her hands slid past the hem of her tank top and found the muscular skin beneath, she traced her hands up the sides of the girl beneath her, feeling the goosebumps spread as she moved upwards, taking the top with her as she revealed inch after inch of tantalising skin. 

When she felt the soft skin of her breasts brush against the delicate hands caressing her she let a moan slip through her lips, the blonde instinctively raised her arms allowing the faunus to pull the top over her head and causing her breasts to drop as her eyes took in the sight in front of her, she parted her lips so the raven haired girl could plant her own soft lips against her, she accepted the kiss as her hands snake around the girls back, pulling their soft breasts together and drawing a moan from their lips.

Their kiss broke when Yang needed air, a thin trail of saliva connected the pair’s lips. Blake moved to the blonde’s collarbone and peppered it with kisses as hands ran through her raven hair, up towards her ribbon. A soft voice whispered in her ear, “Blake, I want to be with the real you tonight, can I…” She nodded, nuzzling into her best friend’s neck as she felt the soft tug of her ribbon being removed,

“Do you want to be top or bottom?” she growled huskily. 

The question soaked Yang through her shorts as she ground against her friend, “I don’t know, I’ve never been with a woman,” she gasped as a hand squeezed her magnificent arse and the kiss was rekindled,

“Ok, I’ll top, what’s your safe word?”

“Dragon,” 

“Do you have any toys?”

“Yes, in the locked draw in my room, key’s in my bedside table,”

“Excellent, in exactly five minutes follow me upstairs and knock on your bedroom door, I expect you to be fully naked and just as wet as you are now,” she slipped a hand into Yang’s molten hot core, “If you fail to meet any of these conditions you will be punished, severely, understood?”

“Yes Blake,” she leant in for another kiss, savouring the taste of Blake’s tongue.

She wasted no time getting out of the rest of her clothes, as soon as Blake had left the room she’d stood up and set a timer on her scroll before running fingers through her damp slit, teasing herself at the thought of Blake taking her. This was something new to her, she’d taken men before, most broke under her, unable to keep up with her physically but one or two had surpassed her, her favourite and most recent being Cardin, the man who had treated her as if she was a punching bag. 

She could barely resist plunging her fingers deep into herself at the memory, when she’d begged him to spank her with his mace and he was all too eager to comply. She had fond memories of him taking her rear entrance like an animal, no regard for her feelings or body, she was a piece of meat to him and she’d loved every second of it.

She nearly climaxed but held off, she had to keep her mind in the here and now, Blake was the one calling the shots now, she doubted she’d have her body and mind broken by her best friend and judging by her instructions Blake’s punishment would not give her what she desired. 

Everything about that girl is damn mysterious she thought, anything could be waiting for her up there but one certainty lingered in her mind, she’d be taken to one of her limits, either physical, mental or emotional, she knew Blake never did anything casually, even sex.

“Yang!” Blake called from upstairs, in a panic the blonde checked her scroll,  _ two minutes, thank god _ , she sighed in relief, thankful she hadn’t gotten too carried away, “I’ve changed your instructions, I want you to wear my kimono when you come upstairs, just that though, nothing else,”

“Ok,” she shouted back.

She picked the soft, black cloth up and held it in her hands, it was expensive. She had no trouble fitting into the garment, realising that Blake had taken time to fold it in a way that revealed far too much skin when she had it on. That made her smirk,  _ she wants this, badly, I just hope I can do it properly with a woman _ . 

She took a moment to admire herself, she looked a little awkward as the kimono fit her more like a dress than a kimono but it looked good, her large chest thankfully in no danger of spilling out and ruining the moment.

She checked her scroll, thirty seconds, she traced a finger through her slit, thankfully she was still sodden and wanting, she smiled as she watched the time ticking down she had done everything Blake had asked.

3… 2… 1… the scroll beeped and Yang left, making her way upstairs and to her room, knocking three times.

She jumped as a door clicked open behind her, Blake stepped out, she was wearing a navy blue suit jacket, definitely her dad’s, a plain white t shirt which she didn’t recognise and a pair of smart black jeans which she’d seen the faunus in before, “You look stunning Blake,”

“You look better, my nightwear suits you,” she blushed at the compliment, “come here.”

Hands cupped faces as the girls kissed, Blake took charge and pushed her backwards into a wall, her back hitting an uncomfortable doorframe, making her break the kiss and grunt. 

Blake gently slapped her face to get her attention, “leg up,” she growled into her ear before kissing her again. She complied, lifting her leg and letting Blake hold it briefly for support before the kimono was hiked up, revealing her lack of underwear.

“Perfect,” Blake praised between kisses, hands sliding through her wetness, “front against the wall, you deserve a reward,” she smiled, immediately following the instructions. 

Four hard and fast slaps to her arse were her reward, she moaned in pain, “fuck me,” before facing the wall again, moaning as Blake stroked the sensitive mark she’d just left. 

The hand quickly moved to her front, long and slim fingers entering her and encouraging her to face her lover, moaning into another deep kiss.

She felt her left arm slip out of the kimono, exposing a breast as she lifted her leg to grant Blake better access, something that pleased the dominant woman, evidenced by the kiss deepening for a moment, “Get me out of this jacket,” she felt nips against her ear as the instruction was growled. 

She whined as fingers left her and she was let off the wall, all of a sudden feeling emptiness before hands found her hips and spun her. 

Her hands found Blake’s shoulders as she firmly shoved her against the wall she had just occupied, making the woman audibly gasp before she pressed her advantage and gave her a strong and passionate kiss, her hands exploring the faunus’ clothed body.

“Very good,” Blake moaned as she popped open the button and revealed the shirt beneath. She quickly pushed the shirt up letting her suck on the erect peaks of soft breasts as the woman against the wall moaned her approval, “hand inside my trousers,” she registered as her tongue flicked across a nipple.

She smiled as she felt the toy, she couldn’t determine its size but she treated it as she would a mans, emulating a reaction by applying more pressure with her mouth. 

She pulled away and kissed Blake again before attempting to remove the shirt entirely, “jacket,” the faunus growled as the two played a short game of tug of war with the clothing. She conceded defeat, pushing the jacket off of Blake’s shoulders and letting it fall to the ground before the two kissed again.

Blake pushed the kimono off of her shoulders and below her breasts, sucking on her now exposed collarbone and leaving it thoroughly marked with hickeys as hands played with her large chest.

She tried to remove the woman’s shirt again, this time failing to grasp it as a talented tongue stole her mouth and firm hands tortured her nipples into submission, “Grind against it,” the faunus whispered and she complied, turning her back and pressing against her best friend as the kimono was hiked up so she could feel the fake cock against her bare backside.

“I love kissing you,” she heard as a sharp bite found the back of her neck, encouraging her to grind faster before she was spun again and led into the deepest kiss of the night, “Take me to your room.”

Yang was surprised as she entered her room. Her bed was neat and covered in warm blankets, a towel was neatly folded on her pillows. The warm, lavender glow of her night light illuminated the room as flickering candles sat on her window sill, contrasting the cold night sky behind the glass. 

She had no time to tell Blake how much she appreciated the effort as she was pushed onto the bed, her mouth immediately occupied with Blake before she could make a sound, “Spread,” the simple command came as Blake backed off and she obeyed, showing her lover her dripping slit, freshly waxed.

She moaned and groaned as Blake finally tasted her, fingers and tongue eagerly exploring her moist depths for a brief moment before pulling away, “So wet,” the faunus praised, “on your hands and knees,” she smiled as she obeyed earning a rewarding slap against her backside as she got into position before a harder slap made contact with her exposed cunt.

“Very good, now get your bottle of lube from that basket,” Yang immediately crawled over, grabbing the bottle and turning around to see Blake step out of the jeans and reveal the strap on she wore, “excellent now kiss me,” Blake picked up the bottle and let her control the kiss for a brief moment before she was pushed onto her back and her legs were knocked apart.

She smiled at her lover as she got herself into a comfortable position between her legs and squirted the lube onto delicate fingers, fingers which soon spread into her core, letting her feel the cool liquid spread across her sensitive cunt.

She moaned as the toy was pressed into her, to her surprise it wasn’t the longest or thickest but the current state of her arousal made it feel as if it filled her to the brim. She moaned as Blake thrust a few times to make sure she was comfortable before she pulled the toy out, readjusted and plunged back in.

Blake’s thrusting was unbelievable vanilla to her but she couldn’t complain, every time the toy pressed into her she made a sound of pleasure, she tried to kiss her lover to muffle herself but found the faunus’ mouth agonisingly out of reach.

Instead she could attack her pert breasts with her mouth, pulling her shirt up and biting the sensitive nipples. To her dismay this failed, Blake sped up her thrusts, stopping her from giving pleasure and focusing her body entirely on receiving it, something it was happy to do as she moaned and writhed like a common whore.

She reached up to grasp raven locks, pulling them down into an eager kiss to signal she had been finished, something Blake had picked up on as she lay her head back with a defeated sigh.

Her reward came as an eager mouth against her chest, taking one nipple into a damp mouth before swiftly repeating the process to the spare. “Arms up,” she obeyed, allowing the kimono to be pulled over her head and leaving her completely exposed.

Blake wasted no time in fucking her again, this time slower, letting her wallow in oversensitivity as she clutched her hands to her chest and moaned aloud. She was silenced by a firm grip around her throat, choking her as the fucking ramped up suddenly, putting her off balance as the pain of overstimulation was matched by her desire to be fucked.

Once she was on the verge of passing out from the asphyxiation the strong arm was replaced with a loving and tender kiss, she was confused, Blake could both dominate and care for her simultaneously, something she had never experienced before and drew her closer to the girl.

The kissing ramped up alongside the fucking, she moaned her appreciation as she was fucked and kissed, Blake making love to her neck and mouth with her soft and caring lips while her cruel and unrelenting toy decimated her cunt.

It wasn’t long before she came again, this time Blake stopped the fucking, electing to kiss and worship her face as she pulled the slick toy out of her and let her catch her breath. “Is there anything you want,” the black haired girl asked as she helped her to her feet,

“Wait are you done?” 

“Of course not, just want to let you catch your breath so you can really feel what I do to you next,”

“Some water then, please, oh and you out of your shirt,” 

“Stay stood exactly here,” Blake kissed her and left the room, she stood perfectly still, waiting for the faunus to return.

It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity before Blake arrived with the water, to her dismay the shirt was still on, “Blake I said I want you to take your shirt off,” she whined,

“I don’t take orders from you,” her tone was cold, she was unsure if this was part of her act or if she was being genuine, “next time you forget that you’ll sleep outside in the snow regardless of what state you’re in, now on your knees,” she compiled without hesitation, watching eagerly as Blake revealed a flannel in her free hand and spread it across her face, the realisation of what was coming got arousal racing through her body, “look how wet that got you,” she felt a probing finger between her legs, “you’re such a slut for pain and torture, aren’t you?”

“Yes Blake,” 

“Most girls would call this a punishment wouldn’t they?”

“Yes Blake,”

“And you deserved to be punished, don’t you?”

“God yes, I deserved to be punished Blake, please punish me.”

The flannel was pulled from her face, she couldn’t hide her dismay, “Open your mouth,” she reluctantly complied, groaning as she felt the cool liquid slide down her throat, “it’s such a shame you had to ruin that, it’s one of my favourite things to do to sluts like you but you don’t deserve to enjoy it, do you?” 

“No Blake,” panic crossed her mind at how quickly she’d answered, she didn’t recognise her own voice, so eager to submit to this wonderful girl, “I’m sorry Blake,”

“You are forgiven, are you ready for me to continue fucking you?”

“Yes Blake,”

“Good,” she remained on her knees as Blake took the towel from her pillows, spreading it out over her bed, “get yourself comfortable.”

She lay on the towel, legs splayed open as Blake fetched something from the room before carefully planting herself between her open legs. She could finally see what Blake was holding, a candle, she softly groped at one of her breasts to demonstrate her arousal.

“Lube me,” she quickly grabbed the bottle and squeezed some onto the fake cock between her legs, before she leant back and moaned in ecstasy as she was filled again.

Blake took her hard and fast, not giving her any time to adapt to the stinging sensation of hot wax on her well toned stomach. The pace and brutality of the fucking ensuring the wax spread across her torso. It felt like a rain of needles, sharp stings penetrating her at inconsistent intervals which added to the pleasure of the glorious fucking she was recieving.

The hand not holding the candle roughly grabbed a breast, roughly torturing the large mound before it was slapped, she grunted and gasped as the pain overtook the pleasure, the combination of the wax and Blake’s lethal hand were almost unbearable for her and the rough and fast thrusts from powerful hips were unrelenting and gave her no chance to catch her breath.

The torture on her chest was too much, she began to find the whole ordeal uncomfortable, she grabbed Blake’s wrist, trying to move her away, all that accomplished was an increase of pain flashing through her chest as the dominant girl squeezed harder, much harder, she yelped in pure pain as she added her second hand, succesfully prying the faunus away. 

Blake didn’t like that, she saw the change in her face so she appeased the girl, moving the hand from her chest to her throat, letting the cat girl throttle her, and fuck her harder still. She could feel the heat of the candle as the wax found started to stay in a more concentrated area and the stinging became almost too much.

The area just above her needy cunt became a source of great pain before it spread upwards, over her well maintained body and between her giant breasts, the heat of the candle making her choke out pained grunts and unrecognisable pleas for mercy.

Her vision began to dim as she realised she had no air, just as her head lolled back her throat was released, and she could pant out moans for satisfaction as her body began to respond to pleasure again. 

She smiled as she took in Blake’s face, unmoving and confident, like this was nothing to her, this was the Blake she wanted to see, the Blake she became friends with.

As the fucking normalised back to harsh thrusts and a steady shower of white hot pain she realised she missed the agony in her chest, she squeezed at her own breast, inviting Blake to do the same which she didn’t hesitate to do. The faunus’ grip was vice like and agonising as her world became pain again. 

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, ruining her lower body in overwhelming pleasure, her head hit her bed as she screeched her release, her body writhing as pleasure and pain as she was taken apart by her best friend. Her hands moved of their own accord as she violently clawed at Blake’s chest under the shirt earning her three harsh and rough thrusts which ripped the pleasure from her used body as her orgasm consumed her mind.

Blake slowed her thrusts and dribbled hot wax across her stomach, bringing her back into a functioning state of mind. She looked deep into her friend's amber eyes before the girl shot her a sadistic grin, a hand wrapping around her throat as her well used cunt throbbed in agony as she was brutally fucked again.

Every inch of her body burned in beautiful pain, her oversensitive cunt from the violent fucking, her breasts felt like knives were driving into them as wax covered them in a hard white case and her lack of air made her struggle and fear for her life as she was helplessly used.

“Dragon!” she croaked, Blake immediately released her and pulled out, concern on her face as she blew out the candle, “sorry, I couldn’t breathe properly,” she gasped, trying and failing to catch her breath,

“Are you ok?” Blake asked, her tone was friendly,

“Yes, fine I just got a little scared and need a few moments before we can go again,”

“Again?”

“Is it too much for you?”

“No, not at all I’m just surprised, now I want to inspect you.”

She watched as raven hair moved between her legs before a gentle finger entered her sensitive cunt, “Yang, you’re soaked, I’ve never seen a woman this wet before,”

“That’s your doing,” she groaned back, her breath finally back into rhythm,

“Then I’m doing a damn fine job,” she watched as the raven hair moved up and she could stare into that beautiful face for a moment before it looked across her covered abs. 

“You should crack the wax of your tits, it’s fun,” she tried it, gently squeezing her soft breasts together and watching the fragile crumble into small remnants in an extremely satisfying way, she could feel Blake doing something similar to the rest of her torso.

“You are so beautiful Yang,” the dominant woman softly kissed her before wiping her sweaty hair from her face, 

“I’ve got nothing on you, sexy,”

“That’s true, breaks over, on your hands and knees you don’t deserve to look at me,”

“Yes Blake,” she obeyed, feeling loose wax fall onto the towel beneath her as she knelt on all fours,

“If you hadn’t used your safe word for a break I’d fuck you in the arse this time,” she yelped as the body part received a powerful hit, “I’m getting bored of your whore cunt but you don’t deserve me to pay attention to your fat arse do you?”

“No Blake, I’m a failure, I’m not worthy enough for you to fuck my arse,” she could feel her friend’s smile burning into the back of her head.

She groaned as cold lubricant was spread into her well fucked folds, soothing some of the burning pain that lingered before the familiar toy was pushed into her and she felt Blake’s hips against her backside.

A rhythm was quickly established, Blake took her fast and hard again, hands secured on her hips in a brutal grip that she was sure left evidence. The fucking was blissful, the natural humiliation of the position made it her favourite and Blake was an expert in causing her pleasure she moaned praise for her friend, earning her soft slaps of appreciation.

“You’re being so good, I’m going to give you a treat,” she jolted forward as she was slammed into by a particularly vicious thrust, her hair was yanked back as she felt her semblance kick in, she had to control it, her body’s natural instinct telling her to kill the aggressor, fortunately she could, Blake upping the harshness of the thrusts willed her body back into submission.

She felt the familiar stabbing feeling of the wax on her backside and the small of her back, “That’s the most useful you’ve ever been,” Blake goaded,

“Thank you Blake,” she moaned in response.

It wasn’t long before her face hit the towel, her arms giving out as she was taken from behind, the sensation of the wax taking her pleasure to the max. Her moans turned into incoherent mumblings based around the words “Yes,” and “Fuck me,” but never quite forming them. She somehow found her hands again, straightening back up and letting Blake find that sweet angle again.

She was rewarded with ten ruthless slaps against her right arse cheek and wax dripping between her shoulder blades before her hair was yanked back again, her mind too broken for her semblance to kick in as she was defiled. She’d never let anyone pull her hair before, this was the ultimate message of surrender, her destroyed mind had accepted that Yang Xiao Long was Blake Belladonna’s bitch.

Her orgasm nearly killed her, her heart kicking into overdrive as ecstasy took control of her, she collapsed off the toy and onto the bed, helpless to do anything. The only thing her body felt was wax stabbing into her arsehole before a swift burning pain shot through her cunt as she figured out where the candle had been extinguished.

“I’m not done…”

Those three words were the last thing that went through her mind for the next hour, her body was a plaything for Blake who took her ruthlessly from behind, the only thing she was aware of was the pleasure and pain, her body had gotten so used to the overstimulation the pain had been replaced entirely by pleasure, the pain only coming from violent slaps against her tender skin before eventually her tired body gave out and she collapsed forward again.

She stirred as she realised she was being turned over and kissed, Blake’s heated mouth pulling her back into sanity, “Activate your aura,” she moaned as she felt the abuse wear off, her body pulling itself back together as Blake’s tender kisses repaired her mind. She felt a hand cup her now normal and tight cunt and tease through it, “Look how much mess you made,” she looked at the hand, it looked like Blake had used far too much hand soap, “I think I’ve earned myself a reward, I want you to ride me,”

“Yes Blake,” she thought about adding more but her pride wouldn’t let her, she was back to her regular self, even though the thought of becoming a mindless sex slave was almost to enticing to resist.

She mounted the toy and felt it fill her as if it was the first time, she immediately began to bounce on the cock, “I want to see you cum for me,” was the only instruction she was given as she rode the cock, rewarded by slaps which egged her on and drew her closer to release. 

She felt herself lubricate the cock with precum before she felt the familiar sensation of her orgasm roll through her, “Blake,” she moaned her partners name,

“You’re so pretty when you cum, I want to see your face now,”

“Yes Blake,” she got off the toy and turned around before lowering herself back onto it and kissing her best friend,

“This is for you Yang, go at whatever pace you want,”

“Thank you Blake.”

She was slow and intimate, slowly grinding on the cock as she kissed her lover, “Blake, can I be underneath you, I want you to make me cum,”

“Ok Yang, you’ve earned it,” she gasped as her world flipped her mouth eagerly being occupied with Blake’s tongue as swift thrusts brought her to a swift climax,

“Dragon.”

Blake removed the toy and threw it away, softly kissing her as their hands gently caressed each other, “You need a shower Yang, that wax can irritate you if you leave it on,”

“Ok, but join me,”

“When I’ve cleaned up,” Blake pecked her on the nose as the comforting presence left her body.

She stepped under the warm water of the shower, moaning and sighing as she felt the wax fall from her, she quickly washed herself, making sure the wax had gone completely before stepping out of the shower and into a warm fluffy towel Blake softly wrapped around her.

She purred as she let the other woman dry her, her hands subconsciously wrapping around her now fully naked lover. They kissed for a small moment before a harsh tug tore through her scalp and her hair became inflamed. 

A swift blow between her legs dropped her to her knees, wallowing in pain as her aura shattered and her hair and eyes returned to normal, she moaned as Blake’s hands ran through her soft and newly dried hair before the black haired girl helped her up, “Let’s get in bed,” she moaned in agreement.

The covers felt luxurious around her sensitive body as she sank into them taking a brief moment to relax into their warmth before a desire filled kiss consumed her mouth and the skinny frame of Blake lay atop her, nuzzling into her collar bone, “You are so beautiful Yang,” she whispered into her ear, “I want to be with you,” she went red, her hands freezing before she could touch the girl’s soft back,

“I, I want to but I don’t think I’m ready to be in a relationship,” she felt the weight shift above her as Blake rolled onto her side, inviting her to look deep into amber eyes,

“I understand if you feel that way but how about we share this bed for a week and see where it goes from there?” Yang blushed hard, her eyes failing to hide disappointment as Blake conceded her suggestion so easily, 

“I would like that, but at that point we may as well be dating,” she tried to kiss Blake’s forehead but the other woman moved away,

“Then why don’t you be my girlfriend, if things don’t work out then they don’t work out,” 

“I can do that,” she moved in for a kiss again, this time Blake let her, “on one condition, we fuck like that every night,” Blake grinned sadistically before climbing atop her and gently slapping her cheek,

“Yang,” the faunus sighed, “I usually wait a few days or weeks to bring this up with a partner but I think you want to hear it now. I have one very simple rule when it comes to girlfriends, your safe word becomes mine, this means whenever I say it, you become my bitch, it doesn’t matter when it is said but if it is you must follow all orders, regardless of how depraved they are. Are you ok with this?”

“God yes,” she had never answered anything so fast in her life, “I want to be your bitch Blake,” the faunus smiled and kissed her, 

“Good, but now I need my girlfriend, remember you are only my bitch when I say your safe word, I expect you to be yourself whenever this condition is not met,” she pulled her best friend into a warm embrace, 

“I like that actually,” they kissed softly as they embraced, their hands exploring each other as they made out, their moans filling the room until Blake dropped asleep in her arms, she kissed her softly on the head and stroked her ears making her purr. It was the perfect sight, and the last thing she saw until the morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this,
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated and please remember to Stay Safe!


End file.
